


Sanders' Pizzaria: Home of the Sanders Sides!

by PolkaDot_BowTie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), five nights at freddy's au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDot_BowTie/pseuds/PolkaDot_BowTie
Summary: Welcome to Sanders' Pizzaria: The world of the Sanders' Sides! Together, the gang will throw your child the best party they've ever had!Virgil is a new nightguard at the Pizzeria in town, which is well-known to have the greatest animatronic in the whole world. He is aware that the animatronics move, he is aware that they haven't got the most clean history, but what he doesn't expect is for them to... sympathise with him?[FNAF AU]
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Sanders' Pizzaria: Home of the Sanders Sides!

Virgil walked up to the door of the Pizzaria, his leather backpack rubbing his shoulders. After weeks of searching for a new job, he'd finally found one. He was the new Nightguard for the state's best Pizzaria. It seemed a bit silly, that a children's restaurant required night protection, but Virgil didn't care. The money was good, the hours were decent and it would keep the roof over his head. 

Pushing open the glass doors, Virgil walked up to the front desk. Sat behind the register was a young man wearing a white shirt, pink tie and a beige cardigan. 

"Hi, I'm the new security guard, I'm here for the tour?" Virgil asked the man. He looked up, smiling at him kindly. 

"Of course. Welcome to Sanders Pizzaria! My name is Emile. Thomas Sanders, the owner, is over there waiting for you!" Emile pointed to a man behind Virgil, who was standing by the doors on his phone. Virgil nodded and shot Emile a little grin. 

"Hi, I'm Virgil, the new nightguard. You're giving me a tour of the restaurant?" Virgil asked, snapping the owner out of his daze. 

"Oh! Hello there, Virgil! I'm Thomas, I own the Pizzaria. Let's get you familiar with the grounds and our resident androids!" 

Thomas stuffed his phone into his pocket and started walking, prompting Virgil to follow closely behind. They walked past a room with the doors open. Thomas stopped by the entrance, looking inside fondly. Virgil peered through, and saw an android with a bowler hat, a yellow bowtie, a white shirt, and black dress pants on. It was reading the children a book, pointing at the pictures. 

"That's Janus." Thomas said, "but his stage name is Deceit."

"Deceit?" Virgil echoed, disbelieveingly.

"Yep. That's because he speaks in lies. The children have to completely convert everything he says, and it helps them learn." 

The droid in question looked up, and smiled at the two. It waved, causing the children to look up and wave as well. Virgil smiled at the kids, before continuing with Thomas. When Thomas stopped again, it was in front of an area sectioned off. The owner's cheery demeaner dampened a bit, revealing him to be serious. 

"Don't go in here. The android in here it broken, and we can't get it to turn on. It never has and probably never will. It doesn't have a name, or a stage name, so everyone just calls it: 'The Orange Side'. Don't go in there, its dangerous. Broken machinery everywhere." Thomas said, continuing walking. 

He went through a nicely decorated door frame that lead into a giant hall. It had balloons everywhere, and children's parties being held at each of the tables. One thing that quickly caught Virgil's eye, however where the three animatronics stood on the stage at the far wall. One was singing a sweet tune, the other two were flaunting regal weapons, dancing. 

"And this is the main room. This is where regular birthday parties are held, whilst the other rooms are specifically for private ones... I can see the androids have caught your attention!" Thomas mused, elbowing Virgil. Virgil snapped out of it, and looked at Thomas.

"C'mon, I'll- OH! We need to introduce you to Patton first! PATTON!!" Thomas yelled, cupping his mouth to properly project his voice. A smaller android came over, wearing a light blue T-shirt, dusty pants and a cat hoodie tied around his shoulders. He had a bright smile and his 'skin' was a pale peach. He held a series of trays that held treats ranging from cakes to cookies. 

"Hello Thomas, you called?" He said, smiling brightly. Thomas nodded then spoke to Virgil.

"This is Patton, he's a waiter, but also teaches the kids morals. His show name is Morality!", Thomas then addressed Patton, "This is Virgil, he's the new nightguard." 

"Hello, Virgil! I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid I have lots of cakes to deliver!" Patton gave a courteous bow before leaving, walking over to a table of children who were chanting for their desserts. 

Virgil smiled, the looked at Thomas.

"Ready to go see our stars?" Virgil nodded and walked with Thomas to behind the stage. 

The androids had just finished their routine and had come backstage. These animatronics were a lot more colourful and vibrant. Thomas whistled, and the droids looked over, expectantly.

As they walked over, it dawned on Virgil that these were far, _far_ taller than Patton or Janus. 

"This is Roman, stage name is Princey." Roman was a very taller robot, wearing a white suit with a red sash. He had vibrant red hair that was molded carefully to look like it was swooped to the side. He had a golden crown perched on the top of his head, with white 'skin' and red eyes. To finish it all of, he had a long sword that he slipped back into a scabbard on his hip when he came over.

"That's Remus, stage name is The Duke." Remus was exactly the same height as Roman. He was wearing a black suit with a green sash. He had dark green hair molded the exact same as Roman's, but he had a green mustache underneath his nose, and a black crown perched on his head, he had the same white coloured 'skin' as Roman and dark green eyes. Remus had a large mace swung over his shoulder nonchalantly. 

"And last, but not least is Logan. His stage name is Logic, or Teach." Logan was just a little shorter than the twins, with pearly skin and two red circles on his cheeks. He had royal blue and matching hair which was molded to look like it was pushed back. He was wearing a royal blue coat that trailed down to his ankles, a black shirt and a matching royal blue tie as well as black trousers. Unlike the other two, Logan didn't have a weapon, rather a microphone. 

"A pleasure to meet you..." Logan trailed off, waiting for Virgil to give his name.

"Virgil. I'm the new nightguard." Virgil said, shaking the hand offered. The metal plating was smooth against his skin. The android straightened again, releasing Virgil's hand and going to straighten his molded on tie. 

"As much as we would love to stay and chat, I'm afraid that we have to go back on stage." Logan said, walking back to the curtains.

"Goodbye, new nightguard!" Roman dramatically declared. 

"Later." Remus said, giving a far less dramatic wave than his twin. Together, the colourful trio stepped back out onto the stage, hearing the roar of happy children. 


End file.
